


【荼出】回过神来已经无法呼吸

by soapsoapsoap



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 无个性现实paonly荼出（手动加粗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无个性现实pa  
> only荼出（手动加粗

0  
xxxx.07.02 17:58

傍晚临近饭点时行走在东京城市天桥的人们总是会向那更远处眺望，映在大厦玻璃上的余晖如美人迟暮。脚下的路面还有些潮湿，最近的雨都是淅淅沥沥地从乌蓝的天落下，耳边是朋友们谈论的嬉笑声。

终是在提及另一个有趣的话题时，一直半出神的绿谷出久加入了进去，不知道对方讲到了什么好笑的的点，他的眉眼弯成了一个养眼的弧度。

少年的笑颜混着海盐前调下隐藏的植物香再一齐涌进了丽日御茶子的心房，呼了呼气，“小久，还是笑起来比较让人心动啊…”

尽管声音并不大，但绿谷还是听清了，他楞了楞，半天没说出一句话。

“对！对！明明都提前一年拿到了大学的录取通知书，不知道你这小子最近还在烦恼什么…”没有意识到刚才气氛微妙的峰田实摸了摸脑袋，接着说，“就算是因为爆豪和你一样被提前录取，但也不是同一个专业，你还怕什么？”一说完还在眼睛处比比划划成了三角形的样子。

“我并没有在烦恼啊，也没有讨厌小胜啊，你们多想…”

“爆豪确实是个凶煞。”

“唉唉！？！怎么连常暗同学都……”

一瞬间跳到了这个关于小胜的奇妙话题，看着沉浸在里面的朋友们，已有拉不回来的趋势了，绿谷淡淡扬了扬嘴角。嘛，就这样吧。

绿谷出久平凡，普通的高中生的学业和生活在今天被告知要提前一年结束了。这种机遇在外人看来应该是很宝贵的吧，可他没有因此有太大的情绪波动。

准确来说，在近十八年的日子里绿谷并没有什么特别的经历，同龄人的努力，渴望，疯狂，以及恋爱… 他都没有。喜好厌恶到现在为止也只能对母亲引子，猪排饭以及著名画家八木俊典流露出。

不能表现出来，不能让人担心，缺少的那一部分不能暴露，所以他一直保持着让所有人都能依赖着的善意。可同时他又憧憬着能肆意张扬的朋友们，哪怕是能像打工仔普通人那样也好。

直到十四岁第一次梦遗，梦里没有成人杂志和网站上软绵的女人，重复的只有他被同性侵犯的幻想画面，巨大的冲击刺激着绿谷的大脑，把自己关在房间里，画板上出现的全是污浊着的色彩。但一直渴望被同性触摸的妄想在十六岁被掐灭了，那天从正在煲汤的引子口中得知小胜的母亲光己病倒，那天也是第一次被小胜拥抱。

滚烫的体温，好闻的洗发液味道，有了褶皱的衬领，完美与幻想里重叠的画面，可意淫里的悸动并没有出现。关于这件事的答案，绿谷到现在还没有得出。

“对了，再过13天就是绿谷你十八岁生日了吧！”上鸣电气点了点手机上的日历。

“唉，那不就是我们补课的第五天吗？”叶隐透跺了跺脚，随即想法来了，“我们提前给出久君庆生怎么样！”

“我觉得行。”

“……”

又热烈讨论起来了，都不问问我这个当事人的想法吗？

呜———

突然出现的机车的嘈杂音引得他不由得看向了那批天桥下不合常理等着交通红绿信号灯的人群。

不良学生们吗？看起来不像啊，年龄有点大了吧。

一个，两个，三个……嗯？

那双眼是无法形容的蓝，是天空融化进海水里的颜色？绿谷出久没有真正地看过海，但他此刻确实觉得应是海水般的液体混着血液流淌进了心脏。

———噗通噗通

也许只有3秒，或者更短，在那极短的时间段里，绿谷出久觉得困惑他2年问题有了答案。

似平静泊潭的眼被中心的波点点晕开，暗淡的绿逐渐有了光彩，绿谷不知道对方为什么会抬头看上来，周围人好奇的目光应该比他的还要强烈，他以为他的视线已淹没在其中。

那个往自己所站的方向看过来的男人只穿着领口微大的白衫，面向绿谷这面的左耳上戴着一枚耳钉，脸上，锁骨处，手臂上都有大面积的疤痕，额前的黑发被坐在后位的女孩用小头绳扎了起来，怪异的反差有些让人发笑。

为什么，心脏跳动的不规律了，为什么，有些呼吸不过来了。

“小久！你在看什么？”丽日拉了拉快要离群的绿谷的衣袖，眼神往他刚刚注视的方向瞄去。

“没…没什么？”绿谷心慌地想要挡住天桥下方的人。

“唔…”只有来来往往的车流，丽日疑惑地盯了盯绿谷的雀斑，那处不知是被光线印红，还是脸颊泛起了红，“他们已经替你决定好啦，要带小久你去体验成人的放纵，什么嘛，明明自己也才成年不久啊！…”

……我在紧张什么？

架在路面的轮胎换了一批，绿谷出久收回余光，摸了摸还在发烫的脸，不久前还被涨满的胸腔，现在又变得空落落的。

玻璃清朗，落霞辉煌，一颗不合时宜的星星刹住车，照亮了空心的男孩。

 

1

水滴顺着脖颈滑下，积在锁骨窝间，翠绿的眸用力眨了几下，长翘的睫毛有几根夹在其中，很卡，也很痒。

叮———

擦拭头发的动作停了下来，绿谷点开了line的新消息。

“绿谷，这周最后一天一定！一定！要空出来啊！ ———上鸣电气”

顺带着一个猫儿大哭打滚的表情包，绿谷也有礼貌地回了一个比着同意手势的兔子，随即叹了口气，“唉，真不知道谁才是真正的准考生。”

半个身子靠在带有白色花纹的墙壁，绿谷关掉了手机，抬起头盯着窗户外乌黑的天，意外地，在大片压抑的黑中有了一颗亮点。

xxxx.07.05 21:56

传言都市东京的热恋大多都起始于夜晚，酒水，性爱…

被誉为狩猎之国的pub6街，绿谷只在某些开放派的同学口中听到过，扎人眼的灯光，大声交谈的成人话题，来来往往的买醉客，这些都让O男绿谷感到新奇。

“喂喂，上鸣你们订这么大尺度的地方真的没问题吗？”同样也是第一次来的丽日御茶子露出了担忧的样子。

上鸣一脸得意地回答道：“安心啦！订的是三楼的包间，不会有奇怪的人来打扰我们的～”

“！！！”

“靠！6街的包间很难约到的啊！更别说是3楼的！你这臭小子用了什么方法啊？”峰田实朝他挥了挥握紧的拳头。

“哎唷，你们等会儿就知道了嘛…”

“卖什么关子啊！你这个轻浮男！”

“喂喂！人身攻击了！！”

“……”

与一楼的氛围完全不同，绿谷对这栋建筑好奇得不行，墙壁和地板用的什么材料，隔音效果出奇的好。

明黄的壁灯，其中还夹杂着红色与绿色。上鸣推开了包间牌号是715的门，门把手上还裹着一层皮革。

房间内的两个瓷桌上都摆着果盘、松果，如果不是旁边几架子被红提装饰的冰酒和清透反光玻璃墙，这看起来更像茶馆的午后时刻。

“这构造跟KTV差不多嘛？”

“先开瓶香槟吧！！”

“叶隐同学！才开始就要喝酒吗！？太草率了吧！”

“小梅雨，快点过来点首开场曲！”

“上鸣！我订的蛋糕呢？”

“……”

“到时间会有人送过来的嘛！别急啊…”

瞬间融入这里的气氛了啊，这群人就是想玩吧，最后的狂欢？不过，和他们在一起，似乎真的能被感染到不计数的快乐，发自内心的。

肩膀被搂了搂，“绿谷，切岛和濑吕今天是来不了了，你知道吧？但他们都让我提前祝你成人快乐！”上鸣一说完还撇了撇嘴，一脸你懂我那人很难搞的表情。

“嗯。谢谢。”绿谷轻拍了下上鸣的手，示意我明白你的苦，然后在身旁最近的皮质沙发坐下。

冰冰凉凉的。

像什么呢？画室里新的白板？

不对。绿谷没有办法控制自己的大脑，他再一次回忆起了那双蓝眸，微冷微冷的。

猛地，暖色调的饱和灯光熄灭了，取而代之的是夜店风的彩光，这群学生几乎积压了一个学期的负能全都释放了出来。

伴着激烈摇滚歌曲与舒缓音调的节奏交错，解腻清凉的果酒一杯又一杯下了肚，绿谷觉得自己可能知道那群患有酒瘾的人为什么会嗜酒了。中毒般的醉在其中的香味里真的很容易啊。

那烈酒呢？是什么味道？

绿谷伸向那尊伏加特的手在听到同画室的盐崎茨的歌声时，停了下来。

神明啊，如果说一见倾心是一种慢性毒品，那是不是连您都无法解救沾染上它的病人呢？

“My favorite color's blue，

……

And I wanna be yours，

I've drown in your sad blue eyes，

And I've kinda lost my way，

……

I feel the flames in blue，

And it's all because of you，

……

I still wanna be yours，

……”

最后一个音符消失后的几秒，包厢的门被推开，一个紫色短发的女孩推着酒水车进来了，眼睛下面画着三角形的图案，看上去很cool。比起酒水车最上面的千层抹茶蛋糕，绿谷更在意的是，女孩身上那件和上鸣几乎完全一样的黑夹克。

果不其然，站在叶隐和点歌机中间的尾白切换了歌曲，众人都沉浸在提前为绿谷庆祝生日的氛围中，除了那对情侣和绿谷本人。

还在进行暧昧举动的两人并没有发现绿谷打量的目光。

算了，之后再问吧，再说，自己也没必要干涉别人的感情吧。

摇曳的灯光，露酒溢出的气泡，渐渐上升的气温，再加上男女生欢快的谈笑声，绿谷有些逃避似的离开了包间。他安慰自己，只是出来透个气，而且，酒水喝得有点多了，卫生间也被那两个人占用了。

绿谷拐进了走廊里的男洗手间，站在便器前，慢慢松开了裤绳，快要解决完生理问题时，他听见了门口的小声响，有个人进来了。

相信每个人大概都会在这种时刻转头或者抬头看看吧，绿谷也是如此，然后他在看到那个男人，那个连续几夜里出现在自己梦里的男人时，出于刺激性的，积在眼眶内的液体流了下来。

荼毘含着烟进来时看到的就是这样一个画面，有着大眼睛的未成年男高中生喝上了脸，还抬头用力睁了睁绿眼，泪水顺着脸部线条滑下，那效果比渡我用的秘密道具腮红一系列的还要好。

男厕所，醉酒，高中生，仅仅两个人。

算是GV常用题材之一吧，换做往常他说不定会恶劣一下，但刚被死柄木调侃的坏心情没那么快消散，荼毘啧了一声，没想到那小鬼还盯着他，像是魂被夺了。

被人注视着上厕所，荼毘其实并不介意，所以他拉下了裤链，掏出了半软的肉刃，准备放水。

没想到刚刚还处于梦游阶段的小鬼马上回过了神，几乎是以光速套上了裤绳，冲出了洗手间。

荼毘愣了半会儿，随后阴沉地开口：“你是有什么毛病？”

顺着他的视线走，刚刚半软的性器竟有了些反应。

荼毘掐灭了薄荷味的烟头，一边自我嫌弃，一边回想着刚才的那幕，说实话，那个小鬼确确实实是按着他的喜好长的脸。

真是可惜，他荼毘不搞未成年小屁孩。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2

从卫生间逃出来的绿谷没有回到还在庆祝的包间，他的慌乱和在大厅狂欢的人们形成了最鲜明的对比，闷热的空气里夹杂着禁忌的香味，之前下肚的酒精像已开始发作，那种难耐的焦躁感在胃里细细灼烧至全身。

他跑出了喧闹的人群，奔向了亮着微弱光芒的车站，乘上了深夜的出租车，看到公路两边有洁白的花树盛开，是开得热热闹闹的。

如同不知时间的界限，如同忘记了生与死，树下的泥土里也铺满了花瓣，夜晚的风吹过，开成了一片被废弃的大海。

绿谷用力攥住自己裤包里的一颗糖，剥开了它，水果的甜味试图填补身体内部里难以说话的缺失。

脑袋里的思绪再一次搅乱在一团，在绿谷红脸又一次回忆起男人的模样时，手机震动频率让他清醒了。

“抱歉…我先回家了。……可能酒水喝多了一点，肚子不太舒服。嗯…我会早点休息的。…好……”

挂断了上鸣的电话，绿谷在车窗前微微探出脖子，抿了抿有些干干的嘴角。男人含烟的脸重新浮现了出来。

他嘴里的烟是什么味道？

想尝一下吗？

想。

 

荼毘踩了踩包间内柔软的地毯，这个空间里醇厚的酒香味让他眉皱地更紧，看了眼和渡我玩着骰子的图怀斯等人，转头问另一边点着蜘蛛纸牌的死柄木，“为什么有放未成年上到三楼来？”

“是小耳郎的一个小请求啦，她的小男朋友的朋友刚过成年日吧，让我给她留个包间的！”渡我晃了晃头，替玩到4副牌的死柄木回答。

“唉，什么时候我也能拥有少女漫的爱情呢……”牙签插进了切好的苹果片里，渡我咔呲咔呲地嚼烂了它，“像苹果那么脆，苹果派那么甜的…”

荼毘重新点起了烟，和死柄木一样没有理会在发小牢骚的渡我。那个头发蓬蓬的小鬼脸红起来蛮像苹果的。

某些不起眼的想法，它的好，会随着时间的推进，逐渐变得浓醇。

 

绿谷洗去身上的酒气后，倒在了床上。他把全身裹进了被单里，可发自内心的骚动还是没有静下来。在漫长的几分钟里挣扎后，绿谷将手伸进了睡裤里。

微凉的手指稍稍碰了下湿润的龟头，酥酥麻麻的感觉让绿谷忍不住闷哼了出来，听见了从自己嘴里发出的呻吟，绿谷移开了手指。但是，那把火已经要烧到根部了，他一咬牙一闭眼，再度握住了自己的根茎。

绿谷快速地撸动着，希望能尽快结束这件羞耻的事，但单纯的套弄并不符他内心的想法，于是绿谷尝试了更粗鲁的动作却依旧无效。

该怎么，怎么办？那种方式…

内心虽然抗拒着，可另一只手却已经自觉地探到了身下，掌心抵到龟头的那一刻浑身又是一阵触电般的酥麻，于是绿谷也管不了那么多的继续了起来。

就这样一手保持套弄一手抚慰着前端，才几下功夫就让他浑身燥热了起来，效果比之前的纯撸强了不止一星半点。欲望在手里似乎又肿胀了几分，绿谷也顾不上那么多了，直接用拇指刺激起了已然吐出汁水的马眼，瞬间整个人在床单上缩成一团，大腿不自觉地贴在一块磨蹭起来，可他的手却停不下来了，就那么一个劲地拨弄着自己的铃口，感受到腺液不住地往外流，强烈的官能刺激让他的腰身都离开了床面不住颤抖上顶着，淫液就那么顺着柱身划过会阴滴在了床单上。

不行，不行…差一点，还差一点……

绿发混着细汗贴在了脸颊，他抵着枕头，嘴里哼哼唧唧的压抑着，两只手倒是毫不含糊地努力取悦自己，然而那种高潮将至却还差一口气的感觉让他整个人像被悬在半空。

可是到底还差什么……

绿谷无意识的在脑海中搜索着几次自己看过的为数不多的限制级的画面，猛地，男人叼烟单手解开裤链的画面又一次冲入脑海。

这一下吓得绿谷脑内紧绷的弦忽然崩坏，手里失了轻重指甲一下刮过马眼，顿时整个人失声叫了出来，整个身体倒弓着弹起来，伴随着剧烈的痉挛射了自己满手满腹。

“——呃啊！…嗯哈……哈…呼…”发泄出来的绿谷虚软地放下腰躺回床上。

自己这样也太像变态了吧。一个整天意淫陌生人的变态。

绿谷喘着气扯下床柜上的纸巾，擦拭起掌心上的液体。

随后纸巾被揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶内，就像绿谷不敢言的秘密被他自己粉碎后丢藏在黑暗角落一样。

 

xxxx.07.07 15:36

自上次手淫后，绿谷出久把自己关在卧室整整两天。担心孩子的绿谷引子强行把他拉出来，让他去外面透气，没到门禁时间不准再回来。

于是绿谷背着包出了门，想着去买些慰问品去见在补习的饭田君等人。

在下中央商城电梯时，绿谷出久看到了一个女孩，一个脑袋两边都扎着发的女孩，一个还穿着制服的女孩。很眼熟不是吗？在哪里见过？

是前几天，那个男人后座上的女孩。

关系一定很好吧。绿谷不自觉地换了路线，跟上了女孩的步子。也许，就在那刻，某个计划已经在脑海浮现了。

女孩低头刷着手机屏幕，大概是收到了好消息，步子越发地轻快，可前面的路人密集得多了起来，不用想了，她在接下来的几秒钟内一定会摔倒。

——咵啦

果不其然，提在臂膀上的纸袋全散落在白瓷地面上，发亮的手机屏幕正对着地面砸去，声响太大，肯定被摔花屏了吧。

渡我被身子前一秒还愉悦的心情，下一秒就因前面人的挡路而被摔倒的愤怒代替，可出人意料地，这次她没有恶语脱口。

“没有摔疼吧？”声音好可爱！渡我很正常地红着脸颊看着帮自己自己齐好纸袋的男孩。能与黑雾珍藏的绿玉媲美的眼珠，白嫩到恰到好处的皮肤，并不是所谓的死白，唇形很适合被咬。啊！雀斑也好可爱！

“是摔疼了吗？先试试能站起来吗？”绿谷朝女孩伸出了手，语气放得比往常还要软，他很明确接下来他要做什么，计谋，计谋，都是一层又一层的。

渡我握住了男孩伸过来的手，在快站起身时故作踉跄了一下，这下半个身子都靠在了绿谷身上，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，“对不起，我的脚好像崴到了？能麻烦你帮我把东西拿回去吗？”

“…好。”

两个演员都有着强烈的个性魅力，可惜只有一个人入了戏，场外的导演也不愿打板叫停。这场戏只得如此演下去。

穿过了几条街，扶着女孩的手都有些麻了。

“到了哦。”

应声停下了脚步，绿谷看到了两天前他来过的地方，6街。跟着女孩上了5楼。

渡我拿着通行证领着他进了办公区，与其说是办公区，不如说是桌球室。绿谷没有兴致研究这所办公区的结构，因为他们正前方玻璃后面的合照与奖杯吸引了他所有注意力。

沉浸在某种喜悦里的渡我并没有注意到绿谷出久的情绪变化，她反而还笑着说道，“出久君，谢谢你帮我，喝水吗？”

“谢谢。”说完绿谷也没注意渡我蹦跳着去茶水间的模样。

绿谷贴近玻璃，想要将那十几张合照看得更清楚。合照里，他总是站在左边，手里拿着奖杯，一般来说都会站在中间吧。他们都穿着赛车手的服装，明明是一样的款式，绿谷却觉得对方穿出来的效果和其他人不一样。合照的人数随着时间没有减少反而还在增多，所有人的距离也越来越近。

himiko？他们每个人的名字都用暗红色的字印刷在合照上。绿谷将额头抵在玻璃上，眼神仔仔细细扫过男人周围可以加上字的地方。

Dabi。绿谷瞪大了眼睛，没有找到其他的字符。

他是叫这个名字吗？不等绿谷继续多想，渡我端着两杯水果汁进来了。渡我脸上的红晕并没有让绿谷心生出一点愧疚，反而有一种名为嫉妒的藤蔓捆绑上了四肢。

绿谷站起身，向她抱歉告诉她自己是时候离开了，突然转变的形势让渡我有些不知所措，在绿谷转身抬脚走动的下一秒，“出久君！把你的电话号码给我吧！至少等我的腿好了再向你道谢嘛。好不好？”

女孩狡黠地指了指并没有受伤的小腿和手机拨号界面，绿谷先撇了一眼玻璃后的照片，再把手机递了过去。

每一个的举动都有自己的理由，并且这些理由貌似明确且清晰。

 

3

xxxx.07.13 12:00

按照绿谷所想，渡我在那日之后每天都在找机会约自己与她会面。他都答应了她的约会，和她一起玩通了几家电玩城，和她吃了不同店的甜品。

现在距离成年还有32小时。

他搅动着瓷碗里的蛋羹，和渡我进行着不同话题的交流，刚好聊到了年龄。

“出久君，你觉得我多大？”

“…19吗？”一开始因为她身上的制服，绿谷真的相信渡我是个国中生，但没有那个国中生会和她一样闲吧。

“唉？人家还是个少女啊！！”渡我双手捂着脸，一脸我被冒犯了的表情。

绿谷眨了眨眼，用眼神向她传达了歉意。

“那么，出久君，你成年了吗？”

绿谷手中搅拌的动作停了下来，小声开口，“15号就成年了。”

“！！？”渡我绕了绕鬓角的浅发，起身握住了绿谷拿着筷子的右手，“出久君，喝过酒吗？”

“喝过…两次吧。”

“不对，该问的是有喝醉过吗？”映在绿谷眼里的渡我的瞳色似乎因这个提问变得更鲜艳了。

绿谷无措地想摆开她的手，可是没想到对方力气比之前大的多，无法挣脱开，他愣了半天才回答，“…没有……”

“那么，要在成人夜试试吗？”

“……”

“是在正规的酒吧哦？记得第一次见面带你去的地方吗？”

6街。绿谷出久的大脑不断回放着关于荼毘的画面，渡我的话如一剂猛药催化了压在心底不敢发芽的想法。

“好。”

茶餐厅的音乐饱满地犹如汁液一样，愉悦地充盈着每一个在这里用餐的顾客的所有感官。像恰如其分的宣泄感情的方式。

xxxx.07.15 21:49

今晚的6街很热闹，很多人都是为了看一场深夜十点钟的酒吧演出。地下乐团。主唱的紫发女子，久违地穿了一条黑色长裙，裙上层层叠叠饿褶皱很有规律，弹吉他的右手臂上有一个黄色闪电的纹身，周围还缠绕着黑纹，脚上穿的是绑带的高跟，她上台准备时眼神一直跟随着台下最右方的一角，绿谷也就是这样看见了逃了课的上鸣，然后他躲到了二楼，悄悄地给渡我打了通电话。

正因为是很热闹，此时此刻6街内的手机信号不太好，绿谷没有办法听清渡我在电话里说了什么。

在主唱用她柔软平顺的嗓音自我介绍时，绿谷收到了渡我的简讯，“在调酒师的吧台附近等我！”

那么问题来了，是一楼还是二楼？

想着等对方后续简讯的绿谷就坐在了二楼露台上，他趴在栏杆上，向酒水员点了他想尝的烈酒，然后随着底下乐团的节奏轻轻晃动着脑袋。

不知等了多久，乐团的演奏都已达到了高潮，绿谷也还是没有接收到渡我的简讯或者电话，他自己也因高度数的酒精麻痹了点神经忘记了这件事。

舞台上，上鸣的女朋友撕开了大摆的长裙，露出了纤细笔直的大腿，她和她的队友一样，或者说是，和在场的人都一样，赤裸在外的皮肤都闪烁着汗水。

绿谷自己也不例外，这一切的氛围都很好，站在他背后的人，一直注视他的人，他都看不到，他自己一人已解决了桌上半瓶的威士忌。

荼毘和斯宾纳一进6街，他就看见了这个在二楼晃着小腿的小鬼，不论从那个角度看，男孩的腿都是白花花好看的腿型，恰巧他荼毘有点腿控，不由得多看了几眼。

示意斯宾纳先上三楼，他自己走上了二楼的露台，男孩的绿发比之前见到的那次还要乱一点，可能是晃脑袋的缘故。

荼毘在男孩旁边坐下时，台上的女孩刚好唱到了“You're a bad dare but I'll do it.”，她的歌声犹如丝绒，总是能这样令人自然地涌动出和歌词相符的感觉，怪不得黑雾要将她留下来。

绿谷本在抬起他的双臂，想和他们一样晃动时，察觉到身后多了一个人，他转头便和那双藏着火焰的蓝眸对上了。

时间不会静止，荼毘就这样和绿谷对视着，他在这几分钟里完美地观察到男孩的脸颊由粉变白，再变粉，最后变得通红，连藏在发间后面的耳朵都是如此。

荼毘忍不住抬手揉了揉男孩的脑袋，他毛茸茸的头发很柔软，还有点浸润了汗水，是那种小动物和少年混合的气息。

绿谷抬起的双手慢慢放了下来，停在了脸颊边，这倒有了恶意卖萌的嫌疑，他愣愣地看着面前的人，他自己都不知道是惊喜冲破大脑让自己无法思考，还是酒精的祸，但不管是那一个，现在都不重要。

荼毘贴在他耳边低声问，“成年了吧？小兔子。”

男人性感的声线和身上散发的如血液般芬芳温暖的琥珀木气味都在让绿谷的心脏疯狂跳动，几乎要超出负荷了。

“嗯……今…今天成年。”男孩的声音和他的脸一样都人畜无害，让人想要接近，获取更多。

“哦？为了庆祝成年来酒吧？”

“嗯。”绿谷微喘着气离开了男人掌控的领域，这个人太犯规了，他右手捂了捂男人刚才嘴唇碰到的右耳骨，很烫。

在想往后退几步时，被荼毘握住了左手，轻轻一扯，没有站稳的绿谷向男人身上倒去，这一下靠得更近了，绿谷不小心猛吸了一大口气，鼻腔里全是男人的味道，好闻得要紧。

感受到了男孩的颤抖，荼毘抚了抚他的后背，就像安慰死柄木养的阿拉斯加一样，在对方缓过来后，恶劣地再一次在他耳边开口，“刚成年就来酒吧？是想做什么坏事？”

“我…我，我没有……”

“是想找漂亮的大姐姐帮你吗？”

“不是，你…不要乱说话！”这个男人怎么这种样子，绿谷挣扎着想从他腿上下来，然后却被男人搂地更紧。

水汽使灼热气流变得越发地黏稠。大厅舞台上表演的乐团换了一队，在交接时，耳郎直接从台上跳了下去，扑在上鸣的怀里，涂着鲜亮的杏子红蔻丹的手指抓紧了他的肩膀，他们就这样旁若无人地亲吻着，周围的人都在吹口哨鼓掌祝贺着这对小情侣，想要把耳郎拉回来的物间被拳藤拦下，只得依着大众一起起哄。

专心承受荼毘进攻的绿谷没有办法去关注这件事，一直到和男人一起在酒店前台登记时，他都没反应过来。

 

4

用房卡一刷开房间门，绿谷就被荼毘拉了进去，速度快到绿谷差点摔倒。

“唔…”还没有任何准备，男人的舌头就伸了进来，绿谷抓紧了男人的臂膀，那滑腻的舌头翻卷着他舌根，这让绿谷整个下颌都酥麻得合不拢，潮湿的津液顺着其一缕缕地流到锁骨上。

荼毘的嘴唇也和津液一齐顺着嘴角而下，一丝不留的在绿谷的皮肤上舔尽。

绿谷还没缓过气，又被牵进了浴室，“荼毘…先生，是要一起洗吗？”

荼毘弯了弯眼睛，没有回答他，试试了浴缸里的水温，很暖，再向旁边立正的男孩摇了摇头，“你很想和我一起洗？”

满意地看到男孩又一次炸红了脸，“不…不不！”

“那就动作快点。”

绿谷穿好浴袍出来时，刚好看见站在窗边的荼毘叼着烟和电话对面的人谈话，他慢慢走到沙发边，再小心地坐在上面。

这一连串的可爱动作都让荼毘从窗户反射的画面看到了。他掐断了与死柄木的通话，走到正襟危坐的绿谷旁边，对准他的锁骨，狠狠咬了一口，“去床上躺着。”说完便进了浴室。

“……”绿谷立马涨红了脸，因为他也发现刚才自己蹑手蹑脚的动作都被男人看见了。

荼毘松了松浴袍的带子，他没想到男孩就一直跪坐在床上等他洗完，莫名又被戳点的荼毘也将自己不愿意搞处男这种想法抛到脑后了。

绿谷刚想开口说的话被男人接下来的动作吓得憋了回去，荼毘捏住了他的脚踝，摆弄他的坐姿，让他双腿张开面对着他。

“别…”绿谷穿的浴袍很短，这一姿势也就让荼毘毫无阻隔地直视着他的裆部，他只好伸手挡住自己的重点部位。

“害羞什么？”荼毘松开了绿谷的脚腕，十分强势地扒开了他挡在下身的手，然后凑上去对着那团软肉吹了口气，“你我都有的东西。”

绿谷一下子起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，他抬起另一只手想去遮，却再次被荼毘挡了下来。

然后荼毘就那么斜睨着他，一点点低下头去，在绿谷愈发惊恐的注视下，将他绵软的分身含进了口中。

“！！别，别含进去！”绿谷彻底傻眼，他万万没想到荼毘会对他这么做，让男人帮他做这种事情，怎么可以！

荼毘根本不理，认真无比地用唇舌照顾着绿谷的软肉，鼻尖都蹭到了那些根部的耻毛。

“荼，荼毘先生！你别！别这样！”绿谷都结巴了，他的手腕被抓着无法推拒，屁股又被抵在了床上，下身无处可躲地被人吞吐着，对方那温热湿润的口腔和滑腻的舌头所带来的触感无一不刺激着他的神经末梢，不消一会儿血液就都涌了过去。

男人的身体就是那么的诚实。荼毘得意地瞥了眼绿谷，后者双颊通红，身体绷得不像话。

感受到口中的器物越发膨胀，荼毘舌苔抵着柱身慢慢将它吐了出来，末了还在那冠状的底部卷了下舌尖，绿谷瞬间一个激灵，大腿根都抖了起来。还以为这就结束了，没想到紧接着荼毘又张开了口，侧着头在绿谷几乎全硬的肉茎上一下接着一下亲吻着。

“不…哈啊…太…羞了…嗯—”绿谷的气息都紊乱了起来，他不敢低头看身下的景象所以只能仰着头，然而他现在才发现天花板是镜面的，这又一次提醒了他，此刻荼毘在给他，做着口交。

“不舒服？”荼毘一路吮吻着那根微微颤着的性器，亲到根部时坏心眼的用牙尖磨了磨底下的肉球。

“不…唔，这、这样不好…！”

绿谷怕男人再来一次，手用力挣着，荼毘见状赶紧上移，亲吻起人耻毛下的皮肤，他轻笑了起来，“这才刚开始啊。没有什么不好的。”

荼毘说着再次含住了男孩的分身，只是这回他仅仅含住了顶端，嘴唇箍着人系带部分，像是对待棒棒糖似的狠狠吸吮起人龟头，配合着舌尖的刮弄和舔舐，一股股带着涩味的汁液从那裂缝中的小孔里冒出来，很快又被全数搜刮走。

那种尖锐的快感已经快要要了绿谷的命了，他是个处男，从未经历过这样的官能刺激，这是他人生中的第一次被口交。

“咦啊……啊不要了……”绿谷努力仰着头抑制都快到嘴边了的愉悦呻吟，可他的身体却出卖了他，那阵阵的颤栗简直像是在把下身进一步往人嘴里送，他甚至没发现原本抓着自己手腕的那双大手此刻都已经和自己的十指相扣了起来，而自己也正紧紧地回握着。

荼毘接收到了绿谷的身体信号，于是不再单单只戏弄他的前端，而是上下动起脑袋模仿起了性交般的样子对人阴茎做起了活塞运动。由于不断溢出的腺液和荼毘口中唾液作用，吞吐进行得十分顺畅，荼毘还故意发出啧啧的声响来刺激绿谷。

“啊——！这样……要射……！”绿谷的欲望得到了满足，但很快过强的快感又一次将他吞灭，他的双腿不断轻轻踢动着，腰身已然不自觉地挺动了起来，整个屁股都收紧了，快要从床上抬了起来。

荼毘见状松开了一侧和人交握着的手，一边稍稍吐出人湿淋淋的根茎一边上手套弄了两下，待手指上沾满了滑腻的体液后便继续起了口活，而那只黏腻的手却不声不响地探到了绿谷的臀缝里，又快又准地按上了那幽闭着的菊穴口。

“！！！”

不等人反应，荼毘便将中指刺了进去，而且一探到底整根没入。

“哈啊！啊——！”绿谷被这突来的举动一下给惊到了，荼毘发现他并没有排斥感，于是猛地将埋在人体内的中指往上顶了顶，同时用双唇紧紧箍住人根部。

“噫——！”绿谷没忍住倒吸着气发出一声惊叫，荼毘给了男孩几秒钟做缓冲，随后小心地分开上下颚将人一触即发的性器吐出，那濡湿胀红的肉身一颤一颤，头上还不住有透明的汁水渗出来，“知道我接下来要做什么吗？”

荼毘的话语很轻柔，让绿谷忍不住想要低下头去看，但和他对上的那双眼却完全没有温柔可言，那是从骨子里透出来的恶劣，可是，真的很喜欢啊。

“嗯…”绿谷点了点头。

“乖孩子。”得到夸奖的绿谷感觉内心满足得不行，就像小时候得到老师奖励的果糖一样。

荼毘的手再次是贴上了绿谷的顶端，随后那厚实粗粝掌心对着铃口一阵猛搓，配合着插在人后穴里的手指一下下顶弄着人的前列腺。

“啊——！唔呃！唔…”

“放松，我不会伤害你……”荼毘的唇贴着绿谷的细细呢喃，唇瓣摩挲着带出酥麻让绿谷略微松弛了下来。

荼毘便再接再厉，舌头长驱直入闯进人口腔翻搅勾缠，弄得绿谷疲于回应最终完全放任他主导，难以承载的唾液从他嘴角滑落下一秒却又被荼毘舔掉，越发灼热的空气让他无法继续呼吸，再吻下他就要窒息了。

“荼毘……”绿谷恍惚间叫出了对方的名字，荼毘莫名一怔，紧接着吻得更加热烈，更加迫切。

这是第二次接吻。绿谷也不知道自己为什么要记着数。

荼毘将绿谷的双手带到他自己小腿肚上，“自己抓好。”

“……”绿谷没想太多地乖乖地听话抱住了自己的腿。

荼毘露出了一个赞扬乖孩子的笑容，随即低头吻上了绿谷的后穴，不只是单纯的亲吻，而是用力地吸吮舔弄，简直真的像在和他下面的那张嘴接吻似的。

“不！——唔、哈啊啊…！”比之前更强烈的羞耻感让他浑身轻颤着，后穴处敏感的肌肤被人那么舔舐着带出阵阵触电般的战栗，他甚至能感受到荼毘的舌头划过他每一条褶皱，直到那舌尖抵上那一张一弛呼吸着的穴口。

“不！不可以——”绿谷想惊坐起阻止荼毘的行为，可他忘了自己此刻并不能，所以只能瞠大双眼看着人把舌尖刺入了自己的体内。

“唔…啊！”

软中带硬的舌尖灵活地在人穴口进进出出，将穴口的嫩肉舔得湿湿滑滑的，也方便荼毘更加深入，于是他用力将人臀瓣扒得更开，湿润的小穴被横向拉扯开，他的舌头也借机伸到了更深的地方，在人体内上下打圈地舔弄着那温热的肉壁。

“荼…哈…荼毘，先、先生，嗯啊…能，能不能直接—做，呜——！”绿谷感觉自己的脸可能已经变成番茄红了，再，再这样下去，他一定会羞死的。

“我也想直接进来啊，绿谷。”荼毘引着男孩的手抚上了已经硬得不行的性器，“不喜欢前戏吗？”

绿谷咬着下嘴唇点了点头。啊，荼毘先生叫我名字了。

荼毘捏了捏男孩微立起来的乳尖，拉开了床头柜，然后发现该有的润滑剂还在，可是避孕套没了踪迹。

这是要让他下楼去买了套再上来吗？不知名的怒火有了苗头，绿谷撇见了柜子里的东西，用牙齿咬了咬舌尖，缓缓地开口。

“那…不戴了…？”

荼毘愣了一下，微微抬头仔细看着说出不得了的话的男孩，额头上贴着汗水沾湿的绿发，情欲染红的脸嫩得似乎能掐出水，像是被苦艾酒浸过的眼眸惊人的亮。

“我…唔…” 男人的舌头又侵入了进来，绿谷只能勉强自己跟上他的节奏，听话地再次闭上了眼，累积过多的泪水也被挤了出来。

又被吻了。第三次。

丽日说只有恋爱中的情侣才会不断地接吻，就像是中毒上瘾般。那现在呢？荼毘先生是很喜欢接吻吗？

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等我几个小时后继续，我不是故意卡肉的。  
> （我写了这么久，阿荼和阿久居然还没上本垒，哭了。


	3. Chapter 3

4.5

荼毘将人软下来的双腿重新居高过肩，腾出一手捞过润滑剂打开，像往蛋糕上淋焦糖似的将透明黏液浇在绿谷的股缝间。

“好凉…”绿谷本能地缩瑟了下，不一会儿就感受到那些液体顺着微张的穴口流进了自己体内，这种液体一进入身体就让他有种火辣辣的感受，和体外的冰凉比起来宛如两重天，“呜唔…这是什么…里面……好热……”

“一会儿，更热。”荼毘也不想再等可又不得不为绿谷多做些准备，所以他两指并用地借着大量润滑刺入人身体，那紧窒的肉壁立刻绞了上来包裹住他的手指。

“啊——不要！别！别用手指了，你进来……你直接进来……不要手指……”绿谷急得真要哭了，刚刚才说好的直接做。

荼毘觉得自己快要喷火了，绿谷明明没有这方面经验，却总能无意中说出或做出让他把持不住的事来。

“你确定？”

“嗯……”绿谷轻轻点了点头。

那荼毘也不再客气了，将手指从人体内撤出来，随后扶着那连经络都爆出来的分身在人滑腻腻的股缝里蹭了蹭，然后又前端抵着人穴口，在绿谷越发急促的呼吸下，一鼓作气撞了进去——

这一撞让绿谷狠狠倒吸了口凉气，张着的嘴连叫都叫不出声，下身撕裂般的疼痛让他直接流下两道清泪。

好疼。

“深呼吸…再放松点，我就能完全进来了…”荼毘难得这么温柔对待床友，低下头用鼻息安抚了绿谷，指腹抹了抹人脸颊上的泪水。

“别哭，放松……听话…”荼毘被勒得也很痛苦，于是他稍微往后退了些，沉了口气后再一次撞进人体内，这回他确定，他完完全全，彻彻底底进入绿谷的身体了。

“呃啊————！”绿谷大叫一声的同时用嘴咬住了自己的手腕，那种从内开始被撕裂的尖锐阵痛，和一种难以言喻的压迫感，所有的一切都在告知自己，此刻荼毘在他的身体里，他的身体正在接纳着荼毘的一部分……“啊——荼…荼毘先、生…你……都进来了吗？”

听到痛苦中的绿谷问出这句话，荼毘感觉某个地方要被满足到爆炸了，疯了吧，接下来他也说了句更疯狂的话。

“对…全部……我的全部，都在你身体里了……要什么…都给你……”他再次俯下身咬上了对方的嘴唇。

————

“唔——！”

伴随着一声沉闷地鼻音，荼毘绷紧的臀部肌肉渐渐放松，随即从绿谷的身体内退了出来。

荼毘粗喘着看着瘫在床上浑身泛着红，双腿打颤都还没合起来的绿谷，腿间的性器疲软地歪着脑袋，小腹上斑斑点点，乳头都高高挺立着，那方才容纳着自己的小穴此刻又红又肿地做着收缩，不时从里流下被摩擦成乳白色的润滑剂。

而绿谷本人则完全没有意识地哆嗦着咬着自己的指节，眼角处还挂着泪，脸颊绯红上头满是泪痕。对于第一次的他来说，果然太勉强了吗……

“绿谷，还好吗？”荼毘再次俯下身挤入人双腿间，带有烫伤痕的手不断抚摸着人汗湿的额角。

“嗯……”绿谷发出猫咪般的嘤咛，慢慢张开那流过泪的湿润双眼，看了身上的荼毘一眼后又闭了起来，高潮刚过的他此刻无比敏感和脆弱，主动迎上人的掌心蹭了两下。

“还痛吗？”他再度放缓了声音，这样的绿谷像个需要呵护的小动物，再怎么恶劣的男人此时也软了下来。

绿谷诚实地点了点头，很快又摇了下头，最后把脑袋侧了过去贴住人手臂，双腿终于无力地滑到了床单上，丝质的滑腻触感让他发出了一声轻哼。

荼毘用指尖拂过绿谷贴紧在额间的头发，然后勾着一缕夹到人耳后，露出了底下那漂亮的眼睛，接着他听到了男孩天真的话语。

“那个…荼毘先生，我想去洗个澡……”绿谷捏了捏荼毘臂膀的肌肉，想让他起来，浑身黏黏糊糊的，泡一泡水不过分吧。

“洗澡？”

“……怎么了？”绿谷茫然地盯着男人脸上的几颗汗珠。

“兔子，你不会以为这就结束了吧？”荼毘再次露出了笑容，然后指了指自己身下那依然精神着的大家伙。

绿谷忽然有种大难临头的感觉，想要下床，结果当然是被人抓着一条腿又拽了回来，之后一个用力便将他的双腿举了起来，让他上身躺平在床上，屁股全正对向了荼毘。

“！！？”刚做过一次的腰部完全没有力气使出来，绿谷只能躺着，看不清荼毘在干什么，但这个角度他能看到男人的阴茎就挺在自己双腿间的位置，所以他只觉得这个姿势真的超级危险，不单单因为自己的屁股都被看光了！

“荼毘先生！！！还要做的话，能…能不能换个姿势……这个…太！唔—”

“不好，先不动你后面。”荼毘咧着嘴坏笑起来，忽然沉了沉腰把自己的分身压下来贴上了绿谷的，同时双手抱紧了绿谷的双腿，让绿谷不自觉地将荼毘的那根夹进了自己的双腿间。

大腿间的嫩肉很有弹性，小腿上的肌肉也恰到好处，上面的皮肤带着细汗，触感更好了一倍，荼毘手上的力度也加大了些。

“素……素股？！”

这种只会在岛国爱情动作片里看到的场景有朝一日竟然会用在自己身上，绿谷此刻无论是心理上还是肉体上都受到了前所未有的冲击。

“知道就把腿给我夹紧。”荼毘看着绿谷那又惊又羞的表情脸上笑得更开了，舌头再一次忍不住伸出来往上唇上舔了圈，紧接着便抱着人双腿挺起了腰。

荼毘灼热的欲望就贴着他的那根前后滑动着，而夹紧他的又是自己向来敏感的大腿根部嫩肉，荼毘的每次抽插都让他一阵战栗酥麻，自己刚刚还因射过一次的性器则因为荼毘的那根所带出的摩擦越发肿胀充血，不一会儿便开始又有晶亮的腺液往外冒了。

绿谷的腿肉夹得男人很舒服，莫名地，他更想看对方在他身下更加放荡的姿态，于是荼毘松开一手探到两人下身，五指一张便将两人的性器给圈在了一块。

绿谷瞬间打了个颤，荼毘的手真的好大，可以同时握住他们两人的一齐上下撸动，而男人的腰也没停下，于是摩擦加套弄，双重刺激让他更难抑制体内涌出的快感了。

“嗯唔…呼……呃哈—”绿谷还是在床单上扭捏着，喉间压抑多时的低吟再也克制不住了。

“叫出来啊…像之前那样…”荼毘的鼻音也越发加重，手里因为两人分泌的体液越发黏滑，让撸动和摩擦都越来越顺畅。

“唔……”绿谷已经用双手来遮挡声音了，可那种从身体深处发出的叫嚣是怎么挡都挡不住的，强行抑制的后果就是泪腺的失控，生理盐水聚集在眼眶岌岌可危，让那双眼睛变得无比湿润迷蒙，脸也涨得通红。

荼毘将拇指指腹抵在绿谷的前端沟壑处，“绿谷，张嘴，我想听你的声音……”

绿谷锁紧眉头摇着头，他不想那样，再叫出来，似乎就在宣告自己就是这么淫荡，太羞耻了！

荼毘鼻息哼了哼，没再用言语逼迫，只是落在绿谷铃口的拇指忽然用力刮弄起来，好几次平滑的指甲还故意嵌进了人马眼。这样剧烈的刺激让绿谷瞬间破功，整个上身都倒弓了起来。

“啊——不要！”

荼毘趁机猛撞了十来下腰，让胀痛到极点的囊袋拍在绿谷的腿肉上，柱身间的摩擦也在手指的收拢下更为强烈。

绿谷是再也收不住了，口里甜腻的叫唤一声响过一声，听得荼毘心神荡漾，听得他自己羞耻难当。

“不…够了……啊……要射了！荼……！”绿谷真的快不行了，他痉挛得自己都害怕了。

“射啊……我们一起……”荼毘也忍耐到了极限，后腰阵阵发酸预示着高潮的来临。

“嗯……嗯……！呃啊——！”

“——！！”

两股热液同时射出，溅得绿谷小腹、胸膛上到处都是，而绿谷则持续痉挛了一会儿久久无法平息。

荼毘放开绿谷的腿，那两条腿再次软软地从他肩上滑下来落在他腰间，如果说刚才是因为担忧对方的第一次，而忘记欣赏对方的表情，那现在荼毘一次看了够，看着绿谷那一脸迷离的表情，还有那微启着的嘴唇，包括他方才高潮瞬间的媚态他都喜欢得紧，这么可爱的一个人……

荼毘喘着气覆到绿谷身上，绿谷迎上迷惘的眼神，那天生上扬的嘴角似是在对荼毘笑，荼毘猛地俯下身狠狠吻住了他，绿谷在短暂的失神后便回搂住身上的人做起了回应。

—————

“你又先射了，绿谷？”

“唔……停……”绿谷上身完全虚软地趴在浴缸上，脸上泪迹斑斑眉毛向下耷拉着，长长的睫毛上挂满了泪珠，他都不知道又被荼毘做了多久了，整个下半身仿佛已经不是他的，可一旦荼毘施以一星半点的挑逗，快感竟又悉数回归，腰颤得不像话。

“真的要我停吗？”荼毘握着人颤巍巍的性 - 器，拇指扫过那脆弱的铃口，大量的透明腺液又滴滴答答地冒了出来，顺着荼毘的指尖滑落下来。

“别再碰了……荼毘！先生！停下吧！”绿谷战栗着抓紧了浴缸的凉瓷，他根本不敢往下看，自己身下早已泛滥成灾，无论是被人持续抽插翻搅着的后穴，还是那已经快射不出东西只是不停流水的分身，他只知道此刻连大腿根都已经湿透了，不时还能感觉到有液体顺着大腿内侧往下淌，这真的太可怕了。

“可是绿谷这里还是死死咬着我不放啊，现在你也觉得很舒服了吧。”荼毘再度按下了绿谷的后背，让人整个前胸紧紧贴着身下的浴缸边，而高高翘起的臀部正好连接着荼毘的肉刃，这样的姿势更方便荼毘从后方的进出，而且能使得上力，每一记抽插都能激发出肉体间悦耳的碰撞声，以及被打出了泡的润滑发出的淫靡水声。

“不要……再……”绿谷此刻的姿态宛如伸着懒腰的猫咪，只是他的膝盖已经快要支撑不住他的身体了，持续的痉挛让他的身体即将达到极限，只是每每腰部发软时荼毘都会从后面扶住他，然后又是一阵猛烈的冲撞。

荼毘清楚他的敏感点在那里，不同于最初的艰涩，这一回荼毘的肉棒已然摸清了门道，随意地进出，驾轻就熟的顶撞，绿谷已经分不清到底是开始时那几下的疼痛让他难忍，还是如今洪水猛兽般的快感更让他受不了了。

“呜……不行了……真的不——啊——别碰！”绿谷根本控制不住泪腺，下巴抵在浴缸边上大声喊叫着，唾液都滴在了水面上。荼毘的大手又摸上他身前的前端了，前后夹击的快感让他头脑发麻。

“绿谷…可我只射了两回，你怎么也得让我把这一回射完吧？”荼毘看着人背脊粗喘着开口，他也早已大汗淋漓，绿谷虽然没经验，但他的身体却异常敏感，每每自己想停下来放过他的时候，那些可爱的反应让自己又忍不住继续欺负了下去，久而久之竟然做到了现在这个地步……

“那……快点……”绿谷发出轻如游丝的声音，他的整个后背都在泛红了。

“快点什么？”荼毘舔了下唇，另一手摸上人浑圆的臀部揉捏起来。

“射……”

“射在哪里？”荼毘故意一个上顶再次狠狠戳中人弱处，绿谷浑身战栗着夹紧了他的性器，这种感觉真的太棒了。

“……里面……快点……求求您了……！呜啊——！”绿谷真的快被荼毘逼疯了！

“听你的。”荼毘听着人带着哭腔的叫嚷稍微放缓了点节奏慢进慢出几下，随后捏着人臀肉的那只手忽然施力将人的高高翘着的臀部往下按，这个动作让人的龟头直接抵到了身下冰凉的瓷砖。

“咿——！”只这细化的触感就让绿谷又喷了一次。

“别急……”荼毘调整着身体角度不断随前倾压低，将原本垂直关系的两人变成了近乎平行，埋在人体内不断勃动着的阴茎被这个角度挤压得活动空间更小，但双方却都更敏感了起来。

荼毘尝试就着这个姿势前后挺动了下腰身，绿谷体内那微微凸起的敏感点似乎比之前更明显了，于是他摁住人肩膀开始从后向前不断推进冲刺起来，虽然不深却每次都能顶到人前列腺。

“啊——啊、啊——！唔——！”绿谷这回真的完全无法思考了，除了尖叫别无他法，不光是身后，就连身前的器物也在撞击中不断磨蹭底下的瓷砖，有什么，有什么就要出来了——

“唔…你好棒……绿谷……”荼毘爽得欲死欲仙，绿谷的身体已经给他带来了巅峰快感，那死死绞住他的窒热肠壁仿佛下一刻就要将他挤爆在体内一般。他疯狂地冲刺着，汗水全都洒落在绿谷的身上，伴随着对方一阵急剧的肠道蠕动收缩，他终于像野兽般嘶吼着爆发了出来。

“呜——！啊啊啊啊啊————！！！”绿谷泪涕横流拽紧了身下的床单，被冲上最高峰的身体因为荼毘的骤停瞬间疾速坠落，已然被射空的精巢再也榨不出任何东西，但他还是感受到大量的热液从自己的前端溢出，可不他不想理了，他只想完完全全地释放……释放到爽……

 

5

xxxx.07.16 04:39

 

“脱下来我看看。”，荼毘很自然地说了这句惹得刚成年的男孩红脸的话，就如问候吃饭般正常。

“唉咦？？真的要看吗？” 绿谷还没完全清醒有些睡意的语气里带着撒娇意味，糯得差点又把血气方刚的男人撩硬。

一边半捂着脸一边懂事地脱掉了浴袍，荼毘也顺势摸上了那双充满肉感的腿。

顺滑的触感勾得荼毘心痒痒，压低了声音却又夹着不容男孩拒绝的意味，“打开，不然看不到。”

绿谷动了动屁股，向男人的那边靠去，大腿也很听话地打开，露出了几个小时前遭男人恶意蹂躏的部分。 

浅色的肉茎软软地垂着，藏在下面的穴口意外地没有血丝，稍有些红肿。荼毘挑了挑眉，这小孩的柔韧度和接受度真是好到不行。

荼毘准备开口跟男孩说话的时候，放在床柜上刚开机的手机不合时宜地响了起来，他看见了来电显示的名字，又是死柄木的。

“这么早…要我现在来？……好。”

绿谷听着荼毘跟电话对面的人说的话，神经瞬间紧绷着，压抑着平静的心突然睁开了那些铁链，他忍不住开口问，“你现在就要走了吗？”

“怎么，不想我走？”

“嗯…不想你走？”

荼毘很受用的接受了男孩的撒娇，拿起还亮着屏的手机，跟屏幕另一边的人发了条简讯，然后关了机。

做完这一切后，又脱了外套，躺上了床，看着还在迷糊的绿谷，“继续睡，到了时间我叫醒你。”

“嗯。”绿谷回应后，将白色的被单拉开一个大大的缝隙，意思很明显，要男人躺进来。 

自己肯定魔怔了。这么纵容一个刚成年的小屁孩。心里不断唾弃，但他还是拉住了被单，把对方拦进了怀里。

 

另一边，死柄木死死地盯着那条简讯发着闷火。

黑雾看了看时间，打开了收音机，想着缓和一下气氛，一段温柔的女声飘了出来。

“东京与生俱来的爱情故事，也将永不消失地流动在人们欢笑起来的歌声里，只要你闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸起来，你就能感受到它。”

咔嚓——

手机被死柄木狠狠地摔在地板上，惊醒了醉晕的渡我。

“把荼毘那混球的东西收出来，让他带着它们给我滚蛋！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又早泄了。没办法，真的，我尽力了。  
> 有很多bug，后面会改的。

**Author's Note:**

> 歌词原曲来自Jasmine Sokko的#0000FF
> 
> 很久以前存的歌，入我英坑后又一次跳到了这首歌。
> 
> 就感觉，很适合阿荼。
> 
> 阿荼和阿久。
> 
> 我会努力写下他们的现实pa故事的。


End file.
